The present invention relates to an apparatus for the controlled disposal of waste, particularly solid urban waste, and to the method therefor.
Current systems for the controlled disposal of solid waste use opencast pits lined with an impermeable covering in which the waste is accumlated by successive stratifications, interposing layers of soil or inert material between layers of waste; once the stratification is completed, the pit is covered with a final layer of agricultural soil suitable for allowing the planting of tree species and the like which permanently conceal the pit and its contents.
This known system for the controlled disposal waste has several disadvantages which mainly include the following:
high management costs arising from the need to use labor and machinery for the distribution and compaction of the successive superimposed layers of waste and soil,
presence of percolates which must be drained and eliminated with expensive filtration, reclamation and disposal systems,
presence of exhalations produced by the open-air fermentation of decomposing organic substances and consequent concentration of animal populations such as rats, birds and harmful insects also in the areas surrounding the pit,
possibility of unlawful sorting of the stratified waste, presence of airborne waste consequent both to the action of winds and to the accidental conveyance thereof performed by the transportation vehicles and by the compaction machines,
difficulty in carrying out and controlling possible processes of biochemical degradation of the waste for the production of recovered biogas to be used for combustion,
impossibility of recovering the screenable organic fraction which derives from the fermentation processes and can be used in agriculture for fertilization.